


Playbook

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: Take a Level [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sword Art Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew blinked.  He was used to getting cut off when he started geeking out, but a counter-geek interruption was much rarer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playbook

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS was created by Joss Whedon. Sword Art Online belongs to ASCII Media Works

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief as he passed the village gates and saw his health bar stop dropping. He hadn't counted on a creature with poison this early in the game. If it hadn't been for the extra level on killing it, he was pretty sure he'd have died.

The handful of people already here and near the gate all turned to look at him.

One of them stepped over, handing him a bread roll, "Here, you don't look so good."

"Thanks. Got poisoned."

Another of the players frowned, "You took the north road? You're nuts."

"Well, how was I supposed... to..." Andrew straightened with an idea, "know--Hey were you guys in the beta test?"

The two guys looked at each other uncomfortably. After the reaction in the Town of Beginnings, Andrew wasn't exactly surprised.

"Because you can make a guide book for the rest of us! Monster levels, strengths and weaknesses, player level recommendations for routes and quests--you can help new and casual players survive this!"

They looked at each other and a few other players had moved in to listen.

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

"We are going to need as many strong players as possible to advance." The player grinned at him, "Name's Windblade."

"Darius."

"I'm Andrew. Do you know any other beta players willing to help out?"

"Sure." Windblade shrugged, "Just, not all of them want to be known as beta players. Before we left, there were already people trying to say we should have known we'd get stuck here."

"I can do anonymous."

Darius frowned, "And what makes you think you'll be the one to write this thing?"

Andrew bounced as the beginnings of this project took form in his mind, "This is what I do-- did-- on the outside. Take reports, create threat assessments, and make sure the people facing them know how to survive."

"Not everyone is going to listen."

Andrew stilled, his expression serious. "And people can make fatal mistakes. I know. But if it helps people survive and grow stronger, what can it hurt?"

Windblade nodded, sending Andrew a friend request, "I'll spread the word. A lot of betas won't want to talk to beginners, but there's a few who will probably help you out."

"You'll be like the anla'shok, going out into the dark places--"

"I think I prefer the Dúnedain Rangers." Windblade interrupted, "We're not exactly stopping anyone from crossing a bridge."

Andrew blinked. He was used to getting cut off when he started geeking out, but a counter-geek interruption was much rarer.

"Sure, no problem. I'm Andrew."


End file.
